DTF?
by czaplabtheswagmonster
Summary: Canada is waaay too innocent...


**Title: DTF?**

**Summary: Canada is way too innocent...**

**Characters: Canada and Prussia**

**Genres: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T for implications**

**A/N: Not directly related to story, but can anyone recommend any really good PoLiet, PruCan, AmericaxKorea, or GermaniaxRome fics? They don't have to be on Fanfiction dot net - I have a LJ and stuff. It's really hard to find the less-popular pairings. *cries in corner***

Winter was Canada's favorite time of year.

He loved the snow. He loved the ice. He loved playing in snowdrifts and sledding. He was ever-awed by Quebec's magnificent ice sculptures and had skiied the best slopes on the continent.

But even Canada got cabin fever sometimes, when storms raged to violently for even him to go out. On these days, he would head over to America's house and just hang out. His brother was as bored and stir-crazy as he was, but being around him made Canada feel calmer just in comparison.

And so it was, on this one day in early January. After running around the house to let off steam for a while, America was sprawled across the couch, managing to orient himself enough to play Call of Duty sideways. Canada was swathed in an afghan and curled in the corner of the deep, squashy sofa. He remembered wriggling between the cushions while playing hide and seek with Al when they were little. (America had forgotten about him, though. Canada had always seen 1814 as his revenge.)

The shy hockey addict was, to America's mild surprise, texting. He hadn't even known that Mattie had a phone. "Who're you texting?" he asked between levels.

"Gil," Matt replied. Prussia actually remembered who he was, instantly elevating him to hero status in Canada's eyes. Texting back and forth had kept him occupied for the last two days of the storm, which was extremely pathetic when he thought about it.

"Prussia?" America confirmed absentmindedly.

"Yeah." This was the most complicated Canada's side of his and America's conversations ever got. (America was usually ranting about something or another, but by now Canada knew to just ignore him and say "Mm-hmm" an awful lot.)

A few minutes passed with no noise other than the game and the occasional buzz of Canada's phone. After one such buzz, Canada looked up curiously.

"Al, what's DTF?"

"Down to - WAIT. WHAT?" America dropped his controller, ignoring the game, and snatched away his brother's phone. "What the hell?" A very angry American read the short, simple text.

_From: Gil B._

_To: Mattie W._

_You dtf?_

The furious nation, to Canada's confusion, slid open the keyboard and began texting back. Canada read over America's shoulder as his brother stabbed the keys with his thumbs.

_From: Mattie W._

_To: Gil B._

_This is Alfred. I am coming to kill you. Consider yourself warned._

"H-hey! A-Alfred, what on Earth are you doing that for?" Canada protested. However, America had already stood up and was pulling on his boots. He glanced at Mattie, eyes like knives.

"Believe me, Matt, he deserves it."

ONE HOUR LATER, ON FACEBOOK:

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt:** WHO BEAT UP EAST?

Arthur 'England' Kirkland and 7 others like this

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy:** SOME BASTARD HAS TOUCHED OUR GILBERT?

Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo likes this

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo:** THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN TOUCH PRUSSIA ARE FRANCIS AND I. D:

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt: **He has a broken nose, fractured wrists, and more bruises than skin.

Arthur 'England' Kirkland likes this

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland:** I wish you could 'like' more than once.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy:** DISLIKE.

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo:** CABRON.

**Lovino 'Romano' Vargas:** Serves him right. Who did it?

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt: **That's what I'm trying to find out.

**Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt: **I want to send them flowers.

Arthur 'England' Kirkland, Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, adn 9 others like this.

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland:** *attemps to create 'Love' button*

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy:** I'll give you all the love you want, Angleterre ;)

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo:** DISLIKE.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy:** Threesome?

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo:** Deal.

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland:** I need a 'dislike' button just for you two...

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams:** Guys, what's DTF mean?

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams:** Guys, I know you're online...

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams:** Guys?

FIN.

**Edit: Dammit people!**

**Dtf = down to fuck. It basically means 'wants to have sex'. So you could say 'France is always dtf'. 'You dtf?' means 'do you want to have sex'. So Canada missed a great opportunity.**

**Here I am less innocent than most of my reviewers... TT_TT**


End file.
